The invention relates generally to apparatus for making batteries. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for pasting and drying battery plate grids and sub-dividing the battery plate grids.
In the past, multi-unit battery plate grids have been conveyed through a paster and drying oven wherein the grids were pasted and then dried. Thereafter, the pasted and dried multi-unit battery plate grids were parted, i.e., subdivided into two individual battery plate grids which were subsequently incorporated into a battery.
Parting of multi-unit battery plate grids after pasting and drying has several disadvantages. In the first place, it is difficult to properly orient and convey such pasted grids from a drying oven to a parting means. Such orientation and conveyance is very important to accurate parting. Secondly, parting of pasted grids generates considerable dust and exposes operators involved in the parting operation to potential lead contamination and the possibility of lead poisoning.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,861.